Support systems for providing structural support for a particular application, such as a conveying system, are generally constructed of a variety of components made from sections of standard angle iron, C-channels or HSS (hollow structural section). These components are used to form the conveyor chords and lattice frames, for example. Therefore, in order to form a section of conveyor frame, various pieces of materials typically need to be cut to size and welded together to form the frame section. The process for forming a section of conveyor frame is rather labour intensive and, once assembled, still requires machine work (drilling, etc.) in order to accommodate the conveyor roller assemblies and other conveyor accessories. As well, once the complete frame structure is built for a specific application, there is little flexibility to the design in order to allow for changes in belt width or overall length of the support structure.
Therefore, there is a need for a support system that is less complex in structure and that can be easily transported and quickly and easily assembled/disassembled whether it be on site or in a more remote location in the field. Furthermore, there is a need for a support system that can be easily modified or customized for a particular application.